Living the Dream: To Be a Champion
by xRomulusIncarnatex
Summary: My first fic, about the actionpacked and often humorous adventures of Akimoto and Endoh, two new students at Duel Academy. Please R&R. Rated T for some mild language


Disclaimer:(I'm just getting this out of the way now...)** I do not in any way own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; its characters, plot, and any media of the aforementioned are henceforth recognized as copyrighted property. **(Haha...I love legal talk...)

One other little note: I will be trying to use as few custom cards as possible, but this may prove difficult as the story progresses in order to keep it interesting. I'll, therefore, warn you (the reader) once one is being used. Simple, no?

This fic depicts the action-packed (and often times humorous) adventures of Akimoto and Endoh two best buddies just trying to get by in Duel Academy.

I be callin' it:

**_Living The Dream_ : To Be A Champion**

Chapter Numero Uno

School of Hard Knocks: The First Challenge!

Another beautiful sunny day at the world renowned Duel Academy. Today was exceptionally special, however; today the new students would arrive and take the all important entrance exams to see just where they belonged in what would soon become their new homes.

**Across the ocean...**

ZOOM! A squadron of jumbo jets is making it's way towards the island. As a certain jet passes high over the endless blanket of cerulean waves, an interesting looking youth can be seen in one of the windows.

The young man's name was Akimoto Taiki. He wore a black trench coat with baggy khaki pants and his favorite Slipknot shirt. (Hey, who says I can't be a maggot here too?) His piercing brown eyes and shaggy brown hair also made him not too hard to stand out in a crowd. Despite his harsh looks, he was a pretty nice guy; he certainly enjoyed a good joke and was very good at making his friends laugh too. His affinity for fiend-type monsters and deceiving traps also complement his dueling style quite nicely.

"Hey, Aki, I'm back. Thanks for saving my seat for me, man." came a voice from next to him. "But jeez, could they seriously make these airplane bathrooms _any_ smaller? I hardly had enough room to turn around in there!" But this wasn't just _any_ voice; this was the voice of Endoh Hikaru, Akimoto's best friend and veritable "brother from another mother".

Akimoto: Don't mention it. Hey, check it out! I can see the Academy!

Endoh: Really! Lemme see!

And It was true. An island loomed in the distance. And on that island stood Duel Academy. The jets flew on with a roar towards their destination.

Meanwhile at the academy everyone was in an excited bustle. The cleaning crew had given the entire building a complete wash-down, the staff and professors were organizing the classrooms, the duel proctors were preparing their decks, and Chancellor Sheppard, the head honcho of DA was ushering the upperclassmen and higher ranked duelists into the stands to watch the main event: the entrance exams!

Sheppard: Mmm that's right! Hurry to your seats; you don't want to miss the big show now! (I'm trying to capture just how Sheppard speaks...bear with me...)

Suddenly, a very odd looking blonde man approached Sheppard. It was Doctor Vellian Crowler: the head professor at the academy and leader of the Obelisk Blue students.

Crowler: Chancellor Sheppard, sir!

Sheppard: Mmm yes, what is it Crowler?

Crowler: It's our little guest. He's arrived.

Sheppard: Mmm well excellent! Be a good man and fetch him, will you?

Crowler: Yes, Chancellor!

**At the airport...**

Endoh: Whoo-wee! stretching Those seats sure were cramped. Come on, Aki! We're gonna be late for the exams!

Endoh was what you could call the "brains of the operation". Back at home he was renowned for his lethal Duel Monsters strategies and high test scores. He wore glasses and his blonde hair was always spiky yet neatly combed. He was a laid back kind of guy, which could be surmised by his attire; which consisted of a yellow hawaiian button-down shirt, jean shorts, and sandals.

Akimoto: Haha alright, hold on, bro! I swear to God, you're always excited about something...

The two grabbed their suitcases and ran off to meet their destiny.

**Duel Academy All-Dorm Arena...**

The action seemed to start instantly. Duels were going on everywhere, wins, losses, everything. Future students with triumphant smiles of victory, and those with heads hung low out of defeat. Even so, it looked like everywhere there was a good time to be had. The upperclassmen crowd seemed to be, at least.

Akimoto: Wow, Endoh! We're finally here; can you believe it! looking around with an amazed expression

Endoh: Jeez, this place is huge. Hmm, I wonder when it'll be...

"Taiki, Akimoto! Please proceed to Duel Arena 6. Repeat: Akimoto Taiki to Duel Arena 6." Called out a Duel Proctor, reading from a sheet of paper.

Endoh: ...your turn. Haha guess that's now! Good luck, bro!

Akimoto: Endoh, it's me. I don't need luck! laughing

**In the arena...**

"Applicant #49746207, Akimoto Taiki? I will be your test proctor. But enough with this formal stuff...LET'S BOOGEY!" Akimoto heard this coming from behind him. He turned around to see not a stiff duel proctor, but what looked like a bad dream from the 70's. (For all of you who have played Pokemon Coliseum; basically he's a guy who looks like Miror B., with the mannerisms of Mr. 2 Bon Clay.)

Akimoto: _Whoah...check out this clown._ Uhh, that's me, sir. I'm ready to go when you are.

The man with the large afro and sparkly sunglasses busted some funky moves and took a bow. "And I am your opponent...y'all can call me Saltare! Now...takes a disco pose Let the music spin; let's get it ON!" (See, told ya!)

Both: DUEL!

LP

A: 4000

S: 4000

**From the sidelines...**

Endoh: Hahahaha! What a loser! Aki's gonna mop the floor with this guy! _And then maybe give him some fashion tips..._

**Back at the duel...**

As Akimoto drew his hand, he continued to study the funkadellic duel proctor. "What is this guy's deal?" he thought while thinking up a primary strategy. "I thought these people were supposed to be professional-looking. He's probably just trying to psyche me out...better keep my guard up and my wits about me; I never know what he might try to pull."

Akimoto: Alright! I'll start off by summoning Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, (1900/1500) then I'll set two cards face down then end my turn.

Saltare: Pity. Here I go! Ready for this? I summon my Agent of Creation: Venus in attack mode! (1600/0)

Akimoto: Hey, what gives? My Archfiend is way stronger than your monster!

Saltare: Not until I do this! Hammer Time! I activate my Agent's special effect! For every 500 life points I pay, I can summon a Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) to my field! So let's boogey down with 1500 life points and...3 Mystical Shine Balls appear

LP

A: 4000

S: 2500

Saltare: Wee-hee! 4 monsters! Oh yeah! Break it down! disco dances under MSBs

Akimoto: I hate to ruin your fun but...your monsters are ALL too weak to take down my Archfiend Soldier.

Saltare: looks embarassed Uhh...I was getting to that. It's time to hit the dance floor...WITH THIS CARD! I play the spell card Winged Trumpeter!

Endoh: Aki, watch out! That card's strong!

Akimoto: Thanks, bro. I can handle it. What...uhh...exactly does it do, anyway?

Saltare: Why, it gives all my fairy type monsters 700 extra attack points for the turn. Now they got the energy to par-tay all night long!

AoC:V (2300/0)

MSB x 3 (1200/500)

Akimoto: Shit...

Saltare: Yeah! Hear that funky trumpet play! Now, my Agent of Creation will tango with your Archfiend Soldier!

AS is destroyed

Akimoto : Ughhh!

LP

A: 3600

S: 2500

Saltare: Next, my first Mystical Shine Ball will attack you directly! Shimmer Strike!

Akimoto: Agh...

LP

A: 2400

S: 2500

Saltare: Still not done! Shine Ball #2, get him!

Akimoto: No way! Reveal face down card: Sakuretsu Armor! It destroys your attacking monster!

MSB shatters in mid-attack

Endoh: Yeah! That's the way! Go bro!

Saltare: Hmm not bad...but my third Shine Ball will give you a waltz you'll not soon forget!

Akimoto: Not quite. I have a second face down card! A Hero Emerges! Now, you get to choose one card in my hand. If it happens to be a monster, I get to special summon it to my field! If not, it just goes to the graveyard.

Saltare: Far left, big boy.

Akimoto: Hmph...tough luck. You chose one of my most powerful monsters: Terrorking Archfiend! (2000/1500) Long live the king!

Saltare: Rrrgh...my turn's over.

Akimoto: And mine begins! I draw...and now that I have done so, my Terrorking requires a little payment for his services. The Terrorking begins to glow a ghostly bluish color; so does Akimoto You see, as long as Terrorking's out in play, I have to pay 800 life points during each of my standby phases.

LP

A: 1600

S: 2500

Saltare: You've gotta be joking me! Where's the advantage in that, boy?

Akimoto: You'll see the true power of the Archfiends soon enough. Right about now, to be exact. I play the field spell Pandemonium! The field disappears and returns filled with demonic-looking artifices Now...I don't have to pay life points to my Fiends anymore.

Saltare: Why's that?

Akimoto: Let's just say that Archfiends enjoy working from home. And just to make sure that nothing happens to their home, I summon Pandemonium Watchbear in attack mode! (1300/1800) Now if you wanna destroy Pandemonium, you have to get rid of him first.

Saltare: Heh...shouldn't be a problem. I'll take care of all your little demons once my next turn comes 'round!

Akimoto: We'll see. As for now, Terrorking Archfiend, attack his Agent of Creation with Demonic Sword Swing! TA lunges at AoC:V and performs a flying jump-slash that cleaves Saltare's monster clean in two

Saltare: Oh no!

LP

A: 1600

S: 2100

Saltare: gets up Hee hee...you gotta be able to do better than that, big boy!

Akimoto: I intend to! Pandemonium Watchbear, take out one of those Mystical Shine Balls! Pandemonium Rush and Crush! PW charges headlong at MSB and easily crushes it in between it's huge paws

Saltare: Ouchies! Hey, you! Quit bustin' my balls! Er...mirror...balls, that is.

LP

A: 1600

S: 1300

Akimoto: Heh...well, I wouldn't worry too much. You only have one ball left for me to bust. I'll end my turn with one card face down. That's all, folks!

Saltare: Okay, time to get serious! I activate my spell card: Mystik Wok! By sacrificing my last Mystical Shine Ball...MSB disappears...I can recharge my life points by that monster's attack points. Party on, Akimoto! strikes a disco pose

LP

A: 1600

S: 1800

Akimoto: Uhh, sorry to break it to you but 500 life points isn't gonna save ya...and you have nothing on your field now.

Saltare: Wrong again, boy! I activate my spell card, Stray Lambs! This allows me to special summon two Lamb Tokens (0/0) to my field!

Akimoto: So what? They'll easily be dispatched by my monsters next turn.

Saltare: Not quite! Poor little lost lambs...the power of music will cheer them up! I now sacrifice my two Lamb Tokens to summon the almighty Cosmo Queen! (2900/2300)

Akimoto: Damn, that's right. Those tokens were special summoned...

Saltare: Woo-hoo! Boogy down, my Cosmo Queen! Trounce that mean old Terrorking with Galactic Burst! CQ condenses a black ball of energy in her hands and then launches it at TA, who is instantly obliterated.

Akimoto: Aaaarrgh!

LP

A: 0700

S: 1800

Saltare: Maybe you should just give up, big boy. You obviously can't hold a candle to the likes of ME! busts a few moves Hahahaha!

Akimoto: struggling to his feet No...you're wrong, you freak.

Saltare: stops dancing, stunned What...WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...CALL...MEEEEE?

Akimoto: Thats right, I said it! FREAK! I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you! I'm gonna take you down right now! draws

Saltare: BRING IT ON, BIG BOY! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN REALLY DANCE WITH THE WOLVES!

**Sidelines**

Endoh: Yeah, that's the way bro! Never give in, never quit! TEAR HIM APART!

**Duel...again...**

Akimoto: Let's do this! I sacrifice my Pandemonium Watchbear to summon the most powerful of all the Archfiends...the Skull Archfiend of Lightning! (2500/1200)

Saltare: Bah! He's no match for my Queen!

Akimoto: He doesn't have to be. Getting rid of her is his friend's job.

Saltare: What in God's good name are you talking about, Akimoto?

Akimoto: This! Reveal face down card: Archfiend's Roar! By paying 500 life points, I get to special summon one of my Archfiend monsters back from the grave for one turn.

LP

A: 0200

S: 1800

Akimoto: And guess who it is? That's right...Terrorking Archfiend is back for a little revenge. SaoL lets out a huge roar which puts a crack in the field, then TA climbs out of it That's not all, oh no. I'm gonna give old Terrorking here a little welcome back present...and it's just the tool he needs to get rid of your monster! AXE OF DESPAIR!

TA's sword de-materializes and a large single-bladed axe with a gnarled wooden handle appears in his hands, TA powers up. (3000/ 1500)

Saltare: grimace No! I beg you! Spare me!

Akimoto: Sorry, but I play to win! Attending this school is my dream, and I'm not about to show any mercy and risk ruining my chances! Now, Terrorking Archfiend! Rend that Cosmo Queen to pieces!

TA rushes in at CQ and carves her in half with a single stroke

Saltare: No! She was...my strongest monster!

LP

A: 0200

S: 1700

Akimoto: Don't think I'm done yet. I still have...thumbs with a grin at SaoL...him! Skull Archfiend of Lightning, for the win now! Direct strike with Skull Tesla Bolt!

Saltare: AAAAGGGGHHH! falls to his knees as his LP plummet to zero Is...is this the end?

LP

A: 0200

S: 0000

Endoh: Yeah! Way to play, bro! You did it! runs in and high-fives Akimoto

Akimoto: Thanks, Endoh. I'm glad to know that you were rooting me on. But...haven't you been called for your entrance duel yet?

Endoh: Nope. Not yet. They're pushing half the duels back for about an hour or so. I assume I'll be in one of those.

Akimoto: Why are they pushing back the duels?

Endoh: Something about a 'special celebrity guest appearance'. That's what everybody's making such a fuss over.

Akimoto: I wonder who it could be...?

Akimoto has defeated the dancing duelist and earned his way into the esteemed Duel Academy, but when will it finally be Endoh's turn to duel? And just who is this 'celebrity'? In the next chapter: Accidents happen, tempers flare, and a duelist's true skills are tested in the game of his lifetime! Coming soon, Chapter Two: _Endoh vs. Joey Wheeler! Difficult Test: The Wrath of Red-Eyes! _


End file.
